


The Despair Disease

by Xsoft_liarX



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xsoft_liarX/pseuds/Xsoft_liarX
Summary: It was a normal day for Shuichi Saihara, he was just at home, working on a case, trying to figure things out and organize his work space while he was at it. He was doing just fine until he saw the live action news, panicking as he realized he had an apocalypse to prepare for.
Kudos: 6





	The Despair Disease

**Author's Note:**

> Shuichi is minding his own business at home, not doing much. This is only the first part of his journey through a zombie apocalypse.

Shuichi sighed as he leaned against his kitchen counter, patiently waiting on his coffee to finish brewing. He'd already cleaned up last night's dishes and had a clean mug out for his daily dose of caffiene. He stretched as the coffee pot beeped, signaling that it was finally done. Shuichi lazily rubbed his eye and poured himself a cup of coffee, before going to the living room and setting the cup down on the table in front of him to cool off a bit. He didn't exactly feel like burning his tongue.

'Another day, another case..' Shuichi thought to himself as he opened the case file he had laid out on the coffee table. He had a few leads on the organization he was hired to invrstigate. He knew the leader's name was Kokichi Ouma, but he'd never seen him. All he knew about the supreme leader was that he was 5'1, 97 lbs, has pale skin, purple eyes and dark purple hair with lighter purple tips. And that he was causing a lot of trouble..

"And today it is about 72 degrees outside, however that could change as the clouds roll in around 2pm this afternoon. It's estimated to go down to about 67-"

Shuichi looked up from his case to see why the news was beinf cut off with a small beep from the tv.

"We interrupt this program for an emergency broadcast; zombies have been roaming around the city. It is suggested that everyone prepares to take shelter immediately. Stay safe everyone, you never know when you or a loved one could turn or-"

The tv went into a state of static and froze up, and as Shuichi looked outside, he very quickly realized that the news report wasn't a joke. Nobody was messing around. He noticed a zombified person outside walking amongst the normal living beings, before lunging and biting a human, dragging them onto the floor to attack better.

Shuichi gulped harshly, pulling his hat down slightly as he ran to his kitchen again, grabbing a rather large knife and putting it in his backpack. He then began putting other things from the kitchen in the bag. Bottles of water, bread, and a few bagels. Cool, that's done. Now he had to run to the bathroom to grad a few things. Toilet paper, soap, his tooth brush and tooth paste, as well as his 2 in 1 and a few rags.

Now to his room, where he grabbed a few phone chargers, his back up clothes, and a change of clothes as well as a few pairs of underwear. He gave the outside world another glance from his window and grabbed some ibuprofen last-minute on his way out the door before bolting into the city. As the city he was living in a few minutes ago began to fall apart, he just kept running, hoping he could escape it somehow. He kept running.

And running.

And running.

And running.

And running..

But then he came across him. A short boy with purple eyes, pale skin, and a checkered scarf. Shuichi had collapse from sprinting way too hard for far too long in front of the other boy.

"Freaked out, huh?" the slightly childish voice asks, the boy behind it placing his hands behind his head. 

"You're not..?"

"Course not. A supreme leader like me couldn't even dream of it! Now get up, I'm gonna show you how to survive out here."


End file.
